masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7 Armor
Health bonus vs. Shield bonus In general, if you have the choice between a peice of armor that boost Health by x% and another piece that boosts Shields by the same %, the one that boosts Shields is the better option. This is because Shepard's default Health is 200 and the default Shields is 250. For example, a 5% increase to Health is 10. A 5% increase to Shields is 12.5. Servius 20:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Always forgot to look at my health, am I right in thinking that all classes start with 200 health and 250 shields, but each class progresses differently? My level 26 soldier has about 400 health and level 30 infiltrator has 340. Dch2404 21:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I believe Grunt is the only exception to the 200/250 rule. I believe his is 300/300 by default, which is then increased by squad upgrades to his armor, his two self-only health upgrades, Miranda's class power squad bonus, and the health upgrades he gets through his class power. The reason you see differences in health between classes is due to their class power. If a Soldier and an Infiltrator are wearing the same armor and have the same squad and self-only upgrades, and both have 4 levels in their class power, the Soldier will have more Health because Commando grants +30% health and Shock Trooper grants +40%. For the Infiltrator, Assassin grants +15% and Agent grants +20%. Servius 03:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if that's exactly right about Grunt. On Haelstrom, while other squad members are affected by the sun his shields don't seem to be, leading one to believe he uses rechargeable armor instead. I'm not sure if this affects multipliers, but it might be worth checking. As for the rest of the info, that seems right. Keep in mind all classes get extra health (not shields) from their passive increase specialization. But, most upgrades increase shields, not health, so it all depends on how you build your character and squad. Keep in mind, though, that 1. The angle to hit shields is slightly less than to hit health, so your shields in some cases may take damage while your health won't (very rare), 2. That once your shields go down, your vision starts to get messed up, and 3. That when your shields start to recharge, you automatically go back to full health, which means that one item that decreases shield recharge time by 10% also means you go back to full health (and clear vision) 10% faster. Namfuak 11:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: We're both right. Yes, Grunt has armor, not a shield. Jacob and Jack have tech/biotic barriers respectively. Everyone else has shields. For everyone but Grunt, their base health is 200 and the base armor/barrier/shield is 250. Thus, for equivalent % boost, the boost to armor/barrier/shield will always grant you more protection (albiet just a bit more) than boosts to health. Grunt is the only exception to the 200/250 pattern as his bases are 300/300. It's also import to note that, at least for me with the PC version, the armor/barrier/shield stat on the Squad page does not increase to reflect upgrades (except for Shepard and Mordin). For everyone else, no matter what upgrades you get for the armor/barriers/shields, they stat stays the same. I've reported this on the BW tech support forums as a bug. It's a small matter if it's just a stat display error. It's a much bigger problem if the display is right and the toons actually are not getting any benefit from the upgrades. Servius 13:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just a note: Morinth (and I assume Samara, though I only checked Morinth explicitly) is another barrier user. The squad stat sheet makes the clear. ShadowRanger 17:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Death Head Mask I'm not sure if this was ever answered in the previous iteration of this page, but the description says 10% negotiation bonus. What does that mean? Does that mean that you get 10% more Paragon/Renegade points for conversations and actions that occur off the Normandy (because you don't wear armor when you're on the ship)? Servius 20:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Just tested it out. I had exactly 40% paragon (i.e. it did not break the dividing line) without the mask. I put it on and went to a planet and there was definitely an increase. Not much, which means it probably only adds 10% to the base value. It's so miniscule that it seems so pointless. Dch2404 21:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Small word on my last edit, i reverted the description of the death mask back to how it is said exactly ''in-game. In its place the paragon/renegade explanation is now on the death mask entry on the main armour page Dch2404 15:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) If grunt doesn't have shields then why does he say his shields depleated when you lose him during the suicide mission? I'm not trying to be mean just curious really. Unnamed you posted in the wrong section. But to answer it's an overlook by BW. Paladin cross 19:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) '''Leg Armor' Regarding the leg armor pieces, is it necesarry that they be depicted as they are in the armor locker, as the other images, or in an alternative local? If the former I would ask if there is a way to remove the menu from the armor locker, ie the one from which you choose the armor from, as it partiually obstructs the armor's legs? Would it be alright for the moment if I posted the pictures of the armor with a part of the menu being shown as a temp until this issue is resolved?Wyrmalla 23:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have been meaning to post something about this matter for a while as well. I'm not sure why we use in-game screenshots of someone wearing the armor, when perfectly good "codex" shots of the pieces exist in the game. I guess it has to do with not wanting to show Shepard's face and the like, but I would call that a relatively minor issue in this area of the wiki. :As to your ability to take shots with the menu, I'd personally refrain from it, as the menu being in the way would be quite the eye-sore. If with a 360 could somehow screencap a shot (with a capture card or something), that'd probably be the best solution. I'm assuming of course that no menu covers the leg area on the 360. Dammej 23:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Off-hand bug What exactly is the bug with the off-hand pack? I'm on 360 and it seems to work fine.- RASICTalk 11:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :The bug is mainly that it san sometimes switch between normal amount of ammo that you can carry, to the extra 10% it is supposed to offer. Often it does it from mission to mission, or even in missions if you save and reload. Lancer1289 15:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Redesign I want to propose a redesign to this page. It was clearly not designed with all the DLC in mind, and is becoming a nightmare to read. I propose something simple. I've created a page in my Sandbox which is what I think we should use. User:JakePT/SandBox/Armor It current only has the helmets, but you get the idea. JakePT 16:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for the awesome new layout of this page. It definitely makes reading easier. Freakium 23:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Kestrel Armor: Beat your foes to death I am seriously considering buying the fun bucks for this armor. 10% extra melee from the arms, 10% extra melee from the chest piece, then throw in the 25% extra melee from the strength boost pads. 45% extra melee damage. That's crazy. I may be doing another vanguard sooner than I thought... Dammej 23:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey you stole my idea! Just kidding. I'm playing with this armor and I'm loving it. The Kestrel Armor is a different beast from the rest due to the added modifiers. I'm loving this armor although I would still prefer a Kuwashii Visor to the helmet. Not that I'm complaining since I can finally take off the helmet when I want to. Best thing to come out of the 160 space buck deals yet! Freakium 23:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Needs new picture The full body picture of the N7 armor needs to be changed to one that has one of the N7 helmets on to minimize the amount of Shepard shown in this article and to show how the whole armor looks together. Bastian964 02:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC)